hawthorne_guildfandomcom-20200214-history
The Watch of Lerwick
The Watch of Lerwick (frequently referred to simply as 'the Watch') serves to police and enforce Lerwick's laws within the borders of Lerwick as well as handling Lerwick's internal security. The Watch also handles special assignments on behalf of other cities to which Lerwick has a special understanding with their municipal police departments and also coordinates with the Lerwick Roses on handling external threats to Lerwick's security. The Watch welcomes many types of adventurers to its calling, but fighters, paladins, and clerics often make up the bulk of their ranks, with other types such as rogues or wizards taken in as specialists. Characters of a general lawful alignment, particularly lawful good or lawful neutral, will be at home in the Watch. Its headquarters, dubbed Mulmaster Yard, is located at the heart of the Copper District and is known for being one of the most heavily fortified and secure places in Lerwick. Goals * Vanguard the security and livelihood of the town of Lerwick and its citizens. * Keep the peace and ensure that justice is done. * Work with each other and the other factions to ensure that Lerwick is safe both internally and externally. Beliefs * No one is above the law. * Respect the chain of command. * Think before you act, but when you do act, act decisively. * No man or woman is an island. Member Traits Members of the Lerwick Watch are generally individuals dedicated to a sense of justice, seeking to safeguard the people of Lerwick and ensure that crime remains at a minimum throughout the town. Watch members are encouraged to coordinate with the other factions in towns to carry out their duties, especially the Lerwick Roses and M.A.G.I.C., and there is a strong emphasis on camaraderie and cooperation in the overall ethos among members. Hierarchy The Watch is divided into a variety of branches, consisting of a constabulary, an administrative branch, and a few specialist branches. The administrative branch oversees all activities of the Yard and the Watchmen, answerable directly to the Council and the Guildmistress. Heading the administrative branches are the Lord Commander and Captain respectively, with the latter serving as the Lord Commander's second-in-command. The current Lord Commander is Ophelia d'Vespere, and the current Captain is Codswell. Both work closely with the Officers in the Watch itself to delegate tasks and see to duties across the entirety of the Watch. Making up the bulk of the Watch's forces are its constabulary, with its own advancement path: Constable: The lowest rank in the Watch, constables make up the general rank and file and comprise the majority of the Watch itself Knight Lance Constable: Proven constables through experience and hardwork, Knight Lance Constables often work with a Knight Sergeant to run operations and lead constables below them. Knight Sergeant: Knight Sergeants often coordinate closely with Officers and the administrative branch, often assigned their watch houses, waypoints, or other key areas of responsibility throughout Lerwick to attend to, often commanding a number of Knight Lance Constables and Knight Sergeants under their control. Officer: There are only a few Officers in Lerwick, but their main duties consist of acting as the principal go-between the administration and the rest of the constabulary, generally serving to liaise between the two and taking active command both on and off the field, often having multiple Knight Sergeants under their command. Outside the constabulary are various specialists in the Watch. Through advancement, it is possible for a constable to become a specialist instead, and it is possible for a specialist to eventually rise to the rank of Officer, though most specialists stick to their own individual bailiwicks. In some cases, new members brought on are made specialists immediately. The main specialists the Watch employs are those whose skills make ideal for highly specific and specialized tasks such as negotiation, investigation, arcane skill, or dealing with hostage/barricade situations (such as those handled by the PRISMATIC division of the Watch). Specialists do not generally engage in daily patrols or other duties the constabulary is tasked with, instead remaining on stand-by and at-ready until they are called upon. Specialists have their own advancement track, going from Junior Specialist to Senior Specialist, with the possibility of advancing up into becoming an Officer or becoming a part of the administrative branch of the Watch. Category:Factions and Organizations